


A demon's meal.

by Imsuchaweeb



Series: Black Butler oneshots [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Demons, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: Sebastian reflects on how he first met his master.





	A demon's meal.

The fist time I saw him, I was suprised.  
A boy covered in blood. Dirty. Malnourished. Dehydrated.  
He looked so weak, so pathetic.  
But his eyes. His eyes showed determination.  
He faced his fate with dignity, barely making a sound as the seal was made onto his eye.  
As he lived in his destroyed mansion once again.  
As he faced his relatives who thought him dead.  
As he faced his nightmares with open eyes.  
Perhaps the contract would bear interesting fruit after all.  
The boy's name was Ciel Phantomhive.  
My contractor.  
My master.  
My meal.  
He named me Sebastian.  
I was to work as his butler until our contract was completed.  
It was an interesting occupation. Who knew so many people wanted the boy's head on a platter?  
But humans were so weak. One hit and they crumpled to the ground, dead.  
I often wondered if my master would die that easily. It would be delicious to see the fear in his eyes before I ate the soul I worked so hard to mold as I saw fit.  
But my master surprised me at every turn.  
The amount of blood he had spilled as only a boy.   
The sadistic streak he held.   
The pride he held himself up so strongly with.  
He called himself the king and I was his pawn.  
I agreed to play his little game for a while.  
I let him think he was in control.  
No other contractor had done what this boy had done.   
Each day was an amusing guess to see what he would do next.  
But I could see over the years he was wearing down.  
Loosing motivation.  
I wouldn't allow it.  
I had come so far. My meal would not go to waste.  
And so I whispered sweet lies into his ear.  
Watching him grow more violent.  
More vengeful.  
More ruthless.  
The growth was delicious. I could practically taste his soul on my tongue.  
But then everything went wrong.  
He lied to me.  
My master had lied to me.  
He had a brother.   
A brother much stronger and more powerful than he. More ruthless.   
That day I learned my master was a weakling.  
He became the pathetic, sniveling child he had tried to hide from everyone for so long.  
From himself.  
And from me.  
It was disgusting.  
I was tempted to snatch his soul right then and there. To watch the light drain from his eyes.  
To sink my teeth into his throat and tear it out from the root.  
But I had worked too hard, groveled, sunk to a mere humans level to let my hard work go to waste.  
I would allow the boy to live just a bit longer for my amusment.  
But the moment his facade began to crack once again, I would destroy him.  
And I would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
